The Knights of Heart
by Attemisc
Summary: Shortly after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, everything went awry. All of the keyblade wielders have died and the essence of Xehanort lingers. What is to be done? Spanning the course of 10 years, new warriors band together to fight the darkness.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I would like to first say that I do not own ANY of the characters, names, or places from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Everything belonging to Square-Enix belongs to Square-Enix and I in no way intend to profit from them. However, all other characters are of my own creation and belong to me and me alone. This story does mainly use my own characters.

-This is a small part in my own Kingdom Hearts spin-off which sheds light on the mystery of Xehanort, though not official. Just a way for me to be creative. Now, on with the show.-


	2. The Day

-Day

Rudolf and his student, Hiraku, came to a quiet world that was almost always in night. The world was covered in grass and white flowers- a good sign of the world's heart's health. Here, Hiraku met a boy his age named Kiyoshi. They quickly became friends and while Rudolf did his research the two would play. Unfortunately, the darkness had swiftly caught footing in this world. The heartless came silently and in great numbers; too many for Rudolf to handle. The world was lost and there was nothing Rudolf could do. He had to leave with Hiraku before they fell victim to the heartless as well. But Hiraku would not leave without Kiyoshi. Rudolf, with no time to argue, left the now doomed world with Hiraku and a traumatized Kiyoshi.

Once back in a world that Rudolf and Hiraku could call home, Rudolf immediately saw to Kiyoshi who was suffering from the attack on his home. Surely the mental strain was too much for the young boy and Rudolf knew that the event would scar Kiyoshi's heart forever. The signs were already clear. Kiyoshi's heart was quickly succumbing to a darkness that had seeded itself within him, and if his heart could not become stabilized he would soon become a heartless.

What drove Rudolf to do what he did next is debatable. It was most likely because of the friendship between Hiraku and Kiyoshi. Their bond was so severe and made in such a short time that if one were to lose the other they would soon follow. For whatever reason, Rudolf began constructing something that would stabilize Kiyoshi's condition and prevent it from worsening. Using a combination of magic, technology, his own life force, and something ancient and unknown Rudolf made a suit of armor that Kiyoshi would have to wear to prevent him from fully becoming a heartless.

The armor was a success and Kiyoshi survived the night. Over time, he learned to come to terms with what happened and he grew to understand what the heartless were and the nature of the heart. He too was denied entry into The Knights of Heart.


	3. The Dawn

-Dawn

More than 10 years ago, a man named Rudolf sought to quell the darkness that was quickly spreading across the worlds now that the keyblade master was gone and to destroy Xehanort once and for all. Journeying from world to world, he established connections with many people in high places and he studied the heartless, nobodies, and the matters of the keyblade. He compiled many libraries worth of information and took a boy under his wing shortly after beginning his journey. Part of his mission was to track down the former nobody Kohaxamaru, the only descendent of the warrior Terra, and tell her how to obtain the great weapon The Legacy. He found her and lead her to the weapon, hoping that with her help Xehanort would fall.

On his journey he met many people who were more than willing to help him and so he formed The Knights of Heart, a group of people who wished to maintain the balance between the worlds. The original members of The Knights of Heart were as follows:

Rudolf,

A middle-aged man named Seamus,

An elderly woman named Cynthia,

A young man named Cedric,

And another middle-aged man named Bryan.

Rudolf's student, Hiraku, was not permitted to join due to his young age. Also, Rudolf desperately wanted to keep Hiraku out of harm's way. The members of this group were stationed amongst the many worlds and they communicated messages to each other while Rudolf and his student, Hiraku, continued to journey through the world collecting more information and making more friends.


	4. The Dusk

-Dusk

After much research and many struggles, Rudolf soon uncovered Xehanort's trail and tracked what remained of him to the world called Dissidia. He gathered The Knights of Heart there and began to search for Xehanort. Unfortunately, none of them returned.

Rudolf foresaw this and left a will leaving everything to his student Hiraku. The many libraries of reports Rudolf had made were now Hiraku's. The information contained in those many books, the many connections Rudolf had established, and also the many homes scattered across the worlds for The Knights of Heart to call home were now for Hiraku to use. And with this, Hiraku was also given The Knights of Heart. Now the leader of the destroyed order, it was up to him to decide its future.


	5. The Beginning

-The Beginning

Hiraku followed in his teacher's footsteps and sought to succeed where Rudolf had failed. After a long period of grieving, Hiraku ventured across the worlds as his teacher had done and recruited three new members; Rowan, Asuka, and Tonu. Hiraku refused to let Kiyoshi join because he thought it would put Kiyoshi at too much of a risk. In fact, to further help Kiyoshi rid himself of the darkness that threatened his life, Hiraku built a special room He also became friends with Zee Rii, a nobody who was establishing a society in which nobodies could live peacefully. Fully supporting each other's causes, they established a firm connection.

Hiraku set up base in Dissidia, close to the enemy. He and The Knights of Heart have tried to make themselves seem normal so as not to disturb the peace and cause another catastrophe like Kiyoshi's world. As of now, Hiraku has entrusted Tonu, who was born in Dissidia, to take care of some heartless trouble in Twilight Town.


End file.
